


Roommates

by Marsetta



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Smallville, Static Shock
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hellmouth, Alternate Universe - No Super Heros, Alternate Universe - No Vampire Slayer, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, alternate universe - no aliens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The golden trio leave the magical world behind and decide to move to New York to start anew. They didn't mean to get themselves into more trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WiP so be aware that this will probably take awhile to update, unless I get hit with inspiration, the most chapters I've written in a row as of yet has been six chapters of about a thousand to three thousand words long each for another story I've written.  
> I do not own Harry Potter or any other series that might appear in this fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, this story is under construction right now. I'm rewriting the first 11 chapters now, expect them to be ready between one week and two months. New chapters will be up after that, hopefully. Maybe. I'm dedicating 2017 to rewriting all my old stories.   
> I don't own!  
> ENJOY!!!

The night was still young, the moon hanging high in the sky and shining down on the apartment building. Harry ignored the need for a brighter light, deciding to use the moonlight to read the small print on the newspaper. 

Lying face down on the bed with his back to the door and a newspaper laid out before him, Harry hummed to himself as he flipped through the employment ads, searching for something to do in this new place. 

If he listened closely, he could hear Ron and Hermione chatting away in the kitchen while Ron made dinner and Hermione filled out paperwork at the table. A small smile lifted the corners of Harry’s mouth as he thought of his two best friends, his two lovers. 

Harry didn’t look up when he noticed the voices cease, he didn’t look up when he heard the near silent shuffle of bare feet on hard wood. Hermione cleared her throat lightly, a soft knock on the door forcing him to acknowledge her. Harry sighed to himself, forcing him to pull himself out of his content thinking. 

“Supper is ready,” Hermione’s soft voice drifted through the air, bringing another smile to his lips. Harry lifted his body up so he was resting on his elbows, turning his head so he could see the woman he fell in love with. 

Hermione was smiling softly, leaning against the doorway in nothing but a lacy night dress, her pert breasts practically on display. Her bushy hair was framing her face in a way that made Harry’s breath catch, her deep brown eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

Harry nodded slightly, prompting the girl to giggle cutely before turning and winking his way. Harry was up and following her as she led him to the small kitchen/dining room area. Harry felt the slight chill of the autumn air as he moved, his green boxer briefs did absolutely nothing to keep the chill from giving him goose bumps that traveled up his arms. 

The sound of a spatula scraping a pan made Harry cringe. Ron had his back to them, his bare back with only a pair of old blue boxers keeping him somewhat decent along with the lacy stings of the apron Hermione got the taller boy for his last birthday. 

Harry slumped over in one of the chairs, his eyes tracking Hermione as she put her college paperwork into the small book bag that usually hung on the door handle of their closet. Her hair fell forward over her face, hiding her face from view. Ron chuckled; bring Harry’s attention to the bright blue eyes that stared down at him. A plate of waffles was set down before Harry, the syrup already sitting in the middle of the table. 

“If you keep looking at her like that, I might get jealous,” Ron said playfully, his lips pulled back into a playful grin. Harry scoffed; his glasses slipping down his nose a bit. Hermione rolled her eyes before leaning forward and kissing Harry, her hands fixing his glasses before she leaned back. 

“Things like this make me feel very left out,” Ron informed them, pouting exaggeratedly. Harry and Hermione shared a look before bursting out laughing. Ron sighed again before chuckling along with them. 

Once they had calmed down and started on their meal, Hermione turned her attention to Harry, her foot brushing up against his to gain his attention. 

“Did you find a job luv?” she asked, looking at him expectantly. Harry shrugged, looking down at his waffles with a funny feeling in his stomach; he always felt that feeling when Hermione or Ron called him that. 

“All the jobs I’ve seen need either experience, or don’t look very interesting,” he confessed, his shoulders slumping a bit. Ron’s hand was on his shoulder, his fingers pressing into him comfortably, a reminder that they were here, that they all survived.

“I’m sure you’ll find something soon, we can’t have you blowing us up out of boredom now can we?” Ron grinned at him, his eyes almost closed with how wide his smile was. Hermione nodded on his other side, her chocolate curls bouncing a bit as her head moved. 

“If anything, you could always try a talent agency, I’ve heard about some in the area. I could bring a flyer or something home from school tomorrow if you’d like,” she told him, her own hand clasping his, her perfectly manicured nails providing a pressure he needed. 

“We’ll see,” was his only answer. The rest of the meal went on in silence, each lost in the thoughts of war, and everything that happened after. The people they lost, the people that shunned them, the people that expected too much. 

By the time their plates were empty the three were already in foul moods, small frowns on each of their faces. Working in tandem, the three stood and started to clean the kitchen, Ron at the sink with Harry and Hermione cleaning the counters with a quick hand. 

Harry’s head turned quickly when he heard the humming. Ron’s deep voice made for a truly haunting melody as he hummed an unknown song in the kitchen. Harry’s head turned again when Hermione joined in, her voice lighter and higher pitched, changing the haunting melody into a somewhat cheerful thing. Harry couldn’t stop the grin that stretched his face in a way that was almost painful. 

He added his own voice, making the melody complete, the tune drifting around them with a calming effect none of them had felt in the entire week they’ve spent in the apartment. It was then that Harry realized something, something that made his smile soften into something real, something painless. 

They are happy. They are happier now than they were a month ago, happier than they were when they met eight years ago. They are complete now in a way that they never were back home. They didn’t have to keep up appearances or ignore parts of themselves for the general public. They have gotten their new start, a start that allows them to be as happy, as silly, and as passionate as they want to be without having to hide it from the press, from their families. 

Life was good now, great even. And Harry wouldn’t want it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just so you know, the story that is mixing with HP is an original work that I'm making into short books, I was ging to do comics, but my drawing hasn't improved and I've not been drawing very often. Maybe some day in the future, but not now.   
> It should be written and out within the next year or two, and edited by some kind of editor somehow. So, looking forward for you guys to read about my OCs in their adventures.   
> Mars


	2. New friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Hermione, and Ron meet their neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Here is Chapter 2... I just wanted to write more on this fiction, I might do more then two tonight, who knows.

Hermione was out of bed first, leaving the boys bundled under the comforter. She grabbed a change of clothes and took a quick shower. When she got out she found Ron in the kitchen and Harry at the table, a cup of strong coffee steaming in front of him. Ron was bustling around mixing things in bowls while taking things out of the fridge. Ron had gotten into cooking shortly after the war. He used it to forget about everything.

"Good morning Harry, Ronald." Hermione greeted them while grabbing her own cup of coffee, black. Harry grumbled, sipping his coffee slowly. He hadn't gotten dressed, only slipping on the boxers from the day before, waiting for Hermione to get out so he could use the shower. It wasn't a good idea for them to take showers together, it tended to take too long and both of them had places to be this morning.

"Morning Hermione." Ron mumbled before pouring his mixture into a hot pan, making it sizzle. Harry finished his coffee and got to his feet. "Shower."  Ron chuckles as Harry leaves, Hermione hid her smile behind her coffee mug. Harry was not a morning person. Ron wasn't really either, but after the war...

The omelets Ron was making were finished and served right before Harry reemerged from the bathroom, dressed to the T in form fitting, but not tight, jeans and a green button down shirt. Ron made an appreciated noise from his seat. Hermione couldn't help but to wolf whistle. Harry turned bright red.

"You have a job interview?" Ron asked when Harry got a plate. Hermione smiled when Harry nodded. "That's good right, at least you won't be stuck here all day with him." She gestured to Ron, who gave her a look.

"I'm not that bad." Ron grinned. "You didn't have any complaints last night." Harry was giggling now, trying hopelessly to eat his breakfast. "It was dark last night." Hermione countered. Ron's jaw dropped and Harry laughed out loud, unable to hold it in.

Ron sputtered, trying to find a counter. Hermione joined Harry in his laughter. Ron pouted, crossing his arms, only making Harry and Hermione laugh harder. Ron joined them a few seconds later.

When they finished breakfast Hermione got up and gathered her papers and books into a tan satchel that matched her purple top perfectly. She smoothed down her jeans and fastened her shoes into place before walking to the door. "I'll see you two later." She kissed them goodbye before closing the door behind her. 

"I guess I should be going, don't want to be late for that job interview." Harry slipped on his shoes and grabbed his wallet and kissed Ron before running out the door, leaving Ron to clean up the mess they made.

* * *

Harry was excited, he got the job. He is the new personal assistant to Tony Stark. Pepper said that Tony hasn't kept an assistant for more then a week, two at most, and that he shouldn't plan on staying for longer if Tony doesn't get on well with him when they meet.  Harry didn't care, this would be his first job and he is excited for it. Okay, so he might have lied on his resume about his job experiences, but where in his resume can he put teaching kids how to defend themselves from magical attacks or defeating an evil wizard? And he might have lied about his age too... oh well. He was happy. 

Ron was in the bed room, unpacking the rest of their boxes. "I'm home!" Harry looked behind him and saw Hermione taking off her shoes. "Hi Hermione. How was school?" Hermione grinned at him and started to babble about her first day. She was taking some classes for business at NYU. Ron joined the two, only wearing a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips.

"And then she told me that she would love to study sometime. I think she was hitting on me." Hermione stated before there was a knock on their door followed by their door bell ringing. Ron got up, putting a hand on their shoulders. "I'll get it, you guys get comfortable." He told them before leaving them in the living room to answer the door.

Ron opened the door slowly, cracking it open and looking out. A short girl with black hair was standing there with a wide grin in place. A plate of cookies in hand. Ron opened the door wider. "Hello?" The girl waved. "Hi! My name is Christy, I live across the hall. I brought you cookies." The girl said with a loud voice. The door opened across the hall and a tall woman, maybe ten or so years older then the girl in front of him, walked out. Her brown hair was pulled back into a french braid.

"Christy, I told you to wait till Saturday before you bug them." The woman ground out in a rough voice. Her features softened when Christy pouted. "But, I made cookies today." She held out the cookies. Ron looked lost.

"Ronald Granger." Ron held out his hand. The trio had decided to change their name to Granger, it was the only of their last names that didn't have ties to the wizarding world.

The women startled, like they forgot he was there, and turned to him. "Hi. Here you go. You can just give us back the plate later." Christy babbled. The older woman smiled at her. Ron took the plate. "I would invite you in, but the flat is pretty messy, still unpacking." Ron told them.

"No problem. I know how that is. When Grea and I moved in we were buried in boxes for weeks." Christy grinned. "You should come to our party on Friday." Grea said as she pulled Christy to her and hugged her from behind. Her eyes were trying to find something, and it seems they found it when she smiled at Ron.

"Sure. I will have to ask my roommates, but I think that would work." A grin took over his face. Grea and Christy grinned back at him. "I'll see you here at seven then? Also, I don't mind if you come just like that." Christy purred. Ron remembered what he was wearing and turned red. The girls laughing drew Harry and Hermione to the door.

"Who's there love?" Harry asked as he pushed past his red lover. Hermione smiled at the cookies in Ron's hand, taking one and biting into it.

"These are good. My name is Hermione Granger." She extended her hand. "Grea Stilet, and this is my girlfriend Christy Metae." Grea shook Hermione's hand. "Harry Granger." Harry loved using their last name, it made him feel giddy.

"You all have the same last name. Are you siblings?" Christy asked with wide eyes. Hermione and Harry grinned in amusement. Ron shuddered a bit, the thought of him doing anything with any of his sibling that he does with Harry and Hermione disturbed him to no end.

"No no. We aren't siblings. That would be weird." Ron babbled like Christy did earlier. "Harry and Ron are my lovers, as well as lovers." Hermione said. They weren't sure if what they were had a proper name, trio? Not quite a harem. Threesome? Oh well. Christy's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, her jaw slack.

"All three of you?" Grea asked, her arms were wrapped around Christy tighter, her eyes narrowed. She didn't know if they were messing with them. Instead of answering, Hermione kissed Harry then Ron. Ron took the hint and kissed Harry after Hermione and he parted. Grea smiled softly at them.

"I guess that's why you moved here?" She tightened her hold on Christy before placing her chin on the shorter girls head.

"One of the many reasons yes." Hermione smiled. Just then a boy, no older then 13 rushed between the two parties, shouting out an apology before disappearing around a corner. "That was Justin. He lives one floor up from here." Christy told them. "We should probably go back inside. I have spaghetti on the stove, it should be done by now." Grea let go of Christy and pushed into their apartment. She turned to them and said goodbye before going back into the room to strain their dinner.

"I'll talk to you guys later right?" Christy gave them wide eyes and pouty lips. Hermione chuckled and nodded. Harry's attention was on the cookies that Ron held, and Ron's attention was on keeping the cookies out of Harry's hands, the boy had already eaten three of them. "Good night." Hermione was startled when Christy gave her a hug before she darted back into her apartment. Harry and Ron looked at her with grins. "Oh shut up." Hermione mumbled, pushing the laughing boys into their flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No avengers, Tony Stark is just a wealthy businessman/playboy/genius.  
> Christy and Grea are a product of my own mind. I will be making a list of OCs that I will be using, for my own enjoyment that I will share with you whenever I get around to it. Oh, Justin is also mine.   
> Comment Please!  
> Mars


	3. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron, Harry, and Hermione go to Christy and Grea's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this last night, but my dads laptop kicked me off right after I saved it.

Harry and Hermione were making out on their bed while Ron took a shower. They had a party to go to in a few minutes. 'Don't parties start later then 7 usually?' Ron had asked soon after they had reentered their flat Monday. Harry had shrugged.

"Ready?" Ron called to the two, making them separate so they could go. "Yep, all ready." Harry grumbled. He didn't really want to go. He was at a party the night before, hauling his employer out and back to his house before the cops came. Not what Harry calls a good night. At least this time he was going to have fun and he would have Hermione and Ron.

Hermione kissed him before sauntering out of the room, her hips clad in designer jeans. She wore a low cropped shirt that accented her assets in just the right way to drive her boys crazy. Ron was by the door, black skinny jeans encasing his legs like a second skin. He wore a V-neck black wife-beater with an unbuttoned dark-blue dress shirt over it. Harry's eyes roamed over the two with a hungry gaze.

"If we don't leave now then we won't make it out the door till tomorrow." Ron commented when he saw Harry's lust filled eyes. Not like his own eyes weren't lust filled, Harry was wearing black dress pants with a white dress shirt and a green vest. It might not have been as suggestive as Hermione's outfit or as laid back as Ron's, but it fit him well, hugging all the right places.

"Let's go." Hermione grabbed their hands and pulled them out the door, Ron closing the door behind them. They stood in front of the girls' door. Harry pressed the doorbell.

"Hi! You made it. Yay! Come in come in. I asked you guys here earlier so we could have dinner before. You haven't eaten yet have you? I hope not. I made lasagna by scratch." Christy babbled as she pulled them into the apartment. Grea smirked as they were seated.

"Dressed up huh Red?" She commented, making Ron blush, remembering that incident from earlier that week.  Ron answered the door in only a towel, thinking it was Harry, who had called to tell him he forgot his keys. Christy and Grea greeted him with wolf whistles that had him slamming the door shut and getting dressed faster then humanly possible. The girls were laughing their butts off when he reopened the door.

"So, dinner? I heard you made lasagna." Hermione said quickly, knowing that Ron would start to babble if she didn't do something to intervene.

* * *

Harry was enjoying the party. It started about two hours after dinner, at around ten at night. Harry grinned at Ron and Hermione, who were dancing in the living room, between a couple of drunk guys and girls. The music was loud and Harry was surprised that none of the neighbors called them out on it, until he realized that most of the neighbors were in fact there at the party. He saw Grea keeping Justin, who turned out to be 16 just really short, away from the booze, his sister, Mina, laughing at him.

Christy was making her way over to him, Harry drank a gulp of whatever it was Hermione handed to him. He tried to ignore the girl, she has been trying to get him to dance for a bit. Ron and Hermione noticed and made their way to him. 

"Hi Harry!" Christy shouted over the music. "Wanna dance?" Harry looked around him but didn't see his lovers. "Uh, Christy. I don't really dance." Christy pouted. "But-" Ron's arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders, Hermione's around his waist. "Hey Christy. We are going to go now." Hermione told her. 

Christy looked like she was going to protest when Ron started to nibble on Harry earlobe. Hermione nuzzled Harry's shoulder. "It is way past Harry's bed time." Hermione practically purred. Harry turned bright red and let his friends pull him out of the room. They made t to the door before someone stopped them. 

"Hey you." Jonathan, he lives two floors down from them, stood in front of the door, not letting them leave. "Jonathan. We were just about to leave." Ron ground out. Jonathan has been harassing Ron while the other two were gone, and it was getting to all three of them. Hermione glared, her arms leaving Harry and wrapping around Ron in a possessive grip, Harry copying her. 

Jonathan's smile fell and he glared at Hermione and Harry. The thing was, Ron could scare away suitors that go after Harry and Hermione, but neither Harry nor Hermione had the physical intimidation trick under their belts. Harry being 5'4" and very skinny and Hermione being a girl, also 5'4" and a baby face that gets her carded for cigarettes. So neither of them have been able to scare Jonathan away from Ron, not even Ron's straight forwardness about leaving him alone. Grea on the other hand, has some sway over Jonathan, not enough to get him to stop, but enough to get him to back down for a few hours. 

"Jonathan." Grea stood behind Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Jonathan sneered at her before moving away from the door, his eyes never leaving Ron. Harry and Hermione pulled him from the room, Hermione mouthing a thank you to Grea before closing the door. The door was unlocked and pushed open before Ron could say anything. Ron bent down and kissed Hermione while Harry closed the door. The three made their way into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I am not adding any lemons in this, sorry to those who want that, but I rated this teen and up and what not.  
> I hope you enjoyed it. Comment please!  
> Mars


	4. A day with Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Hermione's busiest days of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. So my internet went out for a few minutes so I decided to write more of this. I hope you enjoy!

Hermione woke with a start early Monday morning. She groaned, today she had four classes, starting at 7. It was 6:30. She got up quickly, noticing that the bed was cold. She cursed her boys for not waking her and dashed into the shower. She dried herself quickly and pulled on her bra and then her shirt, followed by her underwear and jeans. She ran through the apartment grabbing her books. Ron was in the kitchen, a burrito ready for her to take was sitting on a plate on the table.

"Harry had to leave an hour ago, something about finding his boss before his meeting." Ron greeted her with a kiss. She smiled at him while pushing her books into the backpack Harry gave her. "I need to go. I'll be late, don't wait up." She told him while she put on a pair of sandals. Ron smiled at her. "I might have to. I was planning on getting to the living room today." Hermione flinched. They had stacked most of their boxes in the living room when they first got here, and just continued to put boxes and junk they bought into the room over the past two weeks.

"Good luck!" She called out before closing the door. She waved to Christy before running down the hall with her bag and her burrito.

She made it to the class room with seconds to spare. "It's good of you to join us miss Granger." Merlin she hated that guy. He had a grudge against her. It wasn't her fault that he messed up on their first day. But then, he didn't have to be so rude when she called him out on it. She sat beside her study partner, Syd. He leaned over "Don't worry, he just got here a minute before you." He whispered. Hermione held in a giggle. The class continued for an hour and a half. She ate her burrito in secret, sharing it with Syd when she could get away with it.

She was packing her bag when Syd tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey 'Mione." She cringed a bit at the name. Ron had tried to start calling her that, but she put a stop to that, but Syd just kept calling her that. She didn't mind too much, not really, but it was what he parents had called her from time to time, now they don't even remember who she is. It hurt to be called that.

"Yeah?" She stuffed her last book into the bag and zipped it up. "I was wondering, if you weren't busy, if you would go out on a date with me? Friday?" He looked so hopeful. She couldn't help but feel a little bad. "Syd, you're a nice guy and all, but" She sighed, "But I have a boyfriend, or, fiance actually." She told him. It was true. Harry had gotten both her and Ron a ring and proposed the day they left Europe. Syd's face fell. Hermione remembered Mina, Justin's sister, that lives one floor up. She was complaining about not going out very often.

"Hey, would you mind if I set you up?" She rushed out. Her face turned red, she didn't mean for it to come out so blunt. "It's just, my neighbor is pretty and well..." She felt mortified that it came out that way, not what she meant at all, well, exactly what she meant, but not the way she meant to bring it up or say it. Damn, Ron was rubbing off on her.

"That sounds like fun. Maybe I could meet your better half?" Syd still looked a little down. She snorted. "Better half?" She asked jokingly offended. They split ways when she had to get to her next class, making a mental note to talk to Mina about Syd.

Her next teacher was female. "Miss Granger." Followed by a hard glare. Yeah, she wasn't a favorite with this woman. She didn't do anything this time. All she did was walk into the class two minutes late, not her fault, Harry had called her and was frantic, Ron was at the store and forgot his phone. Harry didn't know Ron was at the store and freaked out when he found Ron's phone on the counter. None of them have forgotten their phones since. But ever since that day, this woman hates her guts. She sighed, two hours in this class, then lunch, just two hours.

Two and a half hours later found Hermione in a coffee shop sitting across Harry. "Where's Ron?" She asked when she put the menu down. "He said that he was stuck in the living room, he didn't notice that he stacked a large pile of boxes in front of the door. He called to tell us he'd be late." Harry told her, a grin at his boyfriends antics. They ordered for all three of them and ten minutes later a tired Ron ran into the shop panting.

"Sorry 'm late. Tried to get here earlier, but I had to avoid Jonathan." Ron told them while taking a seat. He was still breathing deeply. He took a sip from Hermione's water before giving them a smile, "Don't worry about him guys. He will leave me alone sooner or later." Harry shrugged, starring down at his food, which had arrived moments after Ron. A glass of water was set down before Ron beside a hamburger and fries combo. "Thanks for ordering for me." The three dug in. Harry had to be back sooner then Hermione so he said his goodbyes, gave each a kiss on the cheek before making his way out of the shop a half an hour later.

"So, when does your next class start?" Ron asked before taking a drink of his soda, which he ordered after his water was gone. "About an hour from now." Hermione checked her watch. They heard the door to the shop open, but ignored it, until a shadow fell upon their table.

"Hey 'Mione." Syd was standing next to their table. "So, this is your other half?" He asked as he took a seat in Harry's vacated chair.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Half?" He asked her. Syd looked from one to the other. "Third." Syd's eyes widened a bit. "Third as in, you guys are part of a threesome?" He asked, way too excited for Hermione's taste. "Yeah..." Ron said hesitantly, drawing the word out. 

"So, is it another girl or?" Syd looked a little green thinking about the third member being a guy. Ron glared at him a bit. "And what if it's a guy?" Ron asked, crossing his arms. Hermione put a hand on Ron's arm. She liked Syd, she really did, but he was being a bit of a jerk. "That's gross man." Hermione's hand clutched Ron's arm in fury.

"Well," Ron started but Hermione pulled him up. "We'll see you later Syd." She told him, heading to the counter with their bill. They paid and left, Syd was still sitting at their vacated table.

"Hey, Ron. Calm down. He was just," Hermione and Ron were walking to the campus, toward the building Hermione's next class would be, even though she still had a half hour or so before she had to be there.

"I know Hermione. It just, it's cool if there are two girls and a guy, but gross if it's two guys and a girl? how does that even work?" Ron was still frowning when they got to a bench just outside the building she needed to be in. 23 minutes to spare.

"I know it's not, but then, that's life. That was why we came here. It might not be that bad here, but it still happens." She assured him sullenly. Ron gave her a small smile before leaning down to steal a kiss.

The rest of the day was boring in comparison. She made it to class with two minutes to spare, her teacher was nice, he told her that he wanted to speak with her about something after class. Turns out he saw her with Ron outside, and saw her with Harry last Thursday, and saw her with Ron last Monday. He wanted to make sure she was okay, and she wasn't making any mistakes with life. Turns out, he had done something similar when he was in college, he had a girlfriend and cheated on her with his chem partner, that ended messy. Hermione told him not to worry about it, she wasn't messing around behind anyone's backs. She shook her head as she left, that guy might be nice, but he was very, very nosy.

She got to her last class just on time. Taking a seat in the middle of the room. Henry, her study partner for the class, sat next to her. "I heard about the thing with Syd." He whispered to her. "Sorry about him." Hermione smiled. Henry and Syd are roommates. "He can be a handful at times." He continued softly. The teacher was late.

They continued to whisper for an hour, the students decided to leave, their teacher never showed up. Probably too tired or something. Hermione didn't even bother unpacking her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She was about to leave when a scream pierced her ears. Everyone turned to see a girl, Stacey something, screaming her lungs out by the side door, where their teacher, Greg Hill, usually came in and left from. Slumped on the ground right outside the door, was Mr. Hill. Hermione rushed over to him and checked for a pulse. It was there but just barely. "Call an ambulance. He's alive, but not for much longer if you don't hurry." Hermione told Henry. He did as was told.

Several hours later found Ron and Harry rushing to Hermione's side at the hospital. She had followed Mr. Hill to make sure he was okay.

"Hermione. How are you?" Ron hugged her around her shoulders, Harry around her waist. "I'm fine. Mr. Hill just had a heart attack before he could enter class. The nurse said something about anxiety." Harry hugged tighter. He had had a couple of close calls, as had both Ron and Hermione. Hermione was in shock, no doubt about it.

"Hermione, we're going to take you home now." Harry murmured to her while pulling her toward the door. Ron following behind them. So much for a boring day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I know, why must you add conflict?! I love conflict, and no, Mr. Hill isn't related to Maria Hill, Just liked the last name. And he just had a heart attack, no ulterior motives or anything. Hope you liked it.  
> Comment Please!  
> Mars


	5. A day with Harry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just one of those days, one where everything goes wrong. (same day as the last chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! I decided to write the day in all three of their views. If you have noticed in the first one, Harry and Ron have interesting days as well and I wanted to write what happened to them. Here you go!

Harry groaned, his phone held up to his ear. Pepper called to tell Harry that Tony was missing and he had to find him and get him ready for a vital meeting at 8 that morning. That gives him two and a half hours to find him and get him ready for the meeting. He shut the phone and climbed out of the bed, rousing Ron from his sleep, but, thankfully, not waking Hermione. Ron looked at him through half lidded eyes.

"I need to go find Tony." Harry whispered before running to take a quick shower. When he got out he found Ron in the kitchen, holding out a breakfast burrito. "I hope you find him in time." Ron told him with a kiss to his cheek. Harry smiled warily at his boyfriend and put on his shoes. "I'll see you at the coffee shop for lunch?" Ron asked before Harry could leave. Harry smiled at him. "Yeah. I'll see you then." One last kiss and Harry was out the door.

Harry kept tabs on all the big parties around New York that Tony might want to attend, but then, so did Pepper and she couldn't find him. So Harry checked the list for something she might have missed and was about to give up when he spotted one he didn't think the guy would go to, but then, Tony was unpredictable. He hurried through town on foot, not very fast, but faster then traffic. He was glad Hermione got them to keep up physical exercises after the war.

He walked up to the building that Tony would most likely be in and made his way to the right floor. He knocked but was greeted by over a dozen groans and slurs to 'stop the fuckin' jackhammer already!' followed by angry hisses. He opened the door slowly and peeked inside. One person stood out. Tony Stark was lying on the couch with his feet in the air and missing the expensive shoes he wore out the night before. His clothes were ripped and he was covered in sweat and booze. Harry sighed, ignoring other 'guests' he made his way to his employer.

"Harry hic How ya doin." Tony slurred with a grin to Harry when he made his way through the bodies littering the floor. "Hey Tony." Harry kept his voice low, nothing more then a whisper. Harry helped the man to his feet and out the door, the other party goers making them stumble here and there. When they made it to the door a huge man blocked them. "Happy, hic, hey buddy. How are you? hic,"  Tony dissolved into giggles as his driver, Happy, helped Harry carry him to the car. Harry got in beside Tony, trying to find a way, without magic, to get Tony sober.

Happy drove them to Tony's flat, more like mansion, as fast as he could in the New York traffic. Harry checked his watch, 7:34. Crap, it took longer then Harry thought it would to get to the man and then get him to the car. He only had a few minutes to get him sober. Tony was still giggling in his seat next to Harry. A resigned sigh left Harry's lips. He loved his job, but sometimes. He didn't want to lose it like this. So he did the one thing he promised himself he wouldn't do. He called for help.

"Hey Ron. Yeah I found him. No. He is drunk and he needs to be at a meeting in twenty minutes." Harry nodded along. "That could work, but I don't think the headache would be gone in time." Harry looked over to the now dozing billionaire. "Okay, see you in a few. Bye, love you too. Bye." Harry hung up his cell and looked at his boss. He sighed again before the car came to a stop. He looked out the window and saw Tony's building. "Up you go." Happy murmured as he lifted Tony from his seat. The three made their way up to Tony's room. Harry started the bath, only cold water, and got Tony a change of clothes. Tony's bath was Huge! Maybe not as big as the prefects bath, but still, huge. Happy went down to the kitchen to make something for Tony to eat, so Harry use a bit of magic to make the bath fill faster. 

When it was just a bit more then half way full Happy got back. They had ten minutes to get Tony sober and dressed. Happy got the drift and lifted Tony bridal style over to the tub. Tony wasn't wearing anything expensive so Happy just dropped him into the tub clothes and all. Harry made sure that Tony's wallet and keys were out the minute they got into the apartment so they didn't have to worry about those.

Tony burst through the water, sending some splashing over the edge and drenching Harry's and Happy's shoes. "What the HELL!" To nearly screamed as he rushed out of the freezing water. "What was that for?!" He was shivering and rubbing his arms. Before they could answer the doorbell rang. Tony covered his ears and groaned in pain, the hangover headache hitting him full force.

Harry ran to the door and greeted his boyfriend by pulling him into the bedroom. "Tony look who's here. It is called a sobriety potion. It is supposed to make you sober." Harry babbled as he pulled the small vial from Ron's hand. Ron raised an eyebrow at him. "No 'Hello Ron, thank you for saving my job'?" Ron joked while Tony drank the potion. Tony was surprised when his headache dulled until it was gone. "Wow, that actually worked. I thought it'd be one of those fakes that say it works but doesn't." Tony commented while he pulled his drenched shirt off.

"What are you still doing in here? I need a nice long shower." Tony glared at them. "Actually sir, you need to be in a meeting in less then ten minutes." Harry told Tony. "Pepper told me to have you ready." It took Harry two and a half HOURS to find Tony and bring him back, he would be damned if the guy was late. "So hurry up or I'm going to tell pepper what you were doing last night AND where you were so she can add it to the list of places to ban you from." Harry's eyes narrowed. Tony gulped. Pepper was scary when she was mad and he did not want her to know what he was doing the night before, even though with his reputation she must already know.

Happy, Harry, and Ron made their way out so Tony could take a shower and get dressed quickly. Ron and Harry made it to the living room and Happy went to start the car. "You know, I never did thank you for helping me earlier." Harry purred as he pulled Ron down onto the couch. Tony walked out of his room two minutes later, squeaky clean and fully dressed only to find his newest, and so far longest lasting, assistant making out with the red head that brought that 'potion' that helped with his headache.

He cleared his throat. Harry jumped. "Oh, uh, are you ready sir?" He stuttered out when he heard his boss. Ron looked sheepish. "Ready and rearing to go." He ignored the twos' previous 'activities' in favor of getting to the meeting on time. The three made their way out. Happy would give Ron a ride back to their apartment after he got Tony to the meeting.

In the car Ron stuck his hand out. "Hi. I'm Ronald Granger, friends call me Ron." He said with a bright smile. Tony looked at the hand a second before taking it and shaking enthusiastically. "Hi Ron. I'm Tony Stark, you can call me Mr. Stark." He said with a predatory grin, trying to judge Ron's character with the question. Ron smirked and nodded. "It's nice to meet you _Mr. Stark._ " Ron said. Tony couldn't help but think 'Smartass.' He liked the kid. "You know kid. You're alright. You'd have to be, to put up with Harry, the thorn in my side. He has yet to quit, even though things like this happen all the time." Tony grinned. Ron laughed. Harry muttered something under his breath that sounded strangely like 'It wouldn't happen if you just grow up.'

They got to the building where the meeting was being held with only a few seconds to spare. Damn. They would be late. He kissed Ron goodbye and gave Happy a wave as he and Tony made their way into the building. Pepper was tapping her foot bye the door and looking at her watch. She looked up and saw Tony and Harry walking toward her quickly. "Tony! Thank God. Hurry up their waiting for you." She told him as she pushed him toward the door. Harry watched it in strange fascination, like you would watch a lion chasing a gazelle. Or a lion catching a gazelle and tossing it into a pit with more lions.

Pepper closed the door behind her, leaving Harry in the hallway. He didn't know what to do. The door cracked open. "Harry, can you go get these?" Pepper handed him a list and a shiny black card with the Stark Industries logo on it. "Keep the card. Use it for whatever. If it's personal we'll take it out of you paycheck." Pepper told him before sending him on his way.

He did as was told till his lunch break. He was almost to the coffee shop when he got a call. "Hello?" It was Ron. "Wait, what? Where? Ha!" He burst out laughing, startling some passersby. "I know, but, you have to admit, you trapped yourself in the living room." Harry said between giggles. People ignored him again, some with smiles when they heard that comment. "Okay okay. I'll tell her. Okay. I'll see you here. Okay, love you. Bye." Harry hung up and made his way into the shop. Hermione joined him not too long later.

Harry kissed Ron then Hermione before making his way out of the door. He loved Ron, he did, but sometimes. He and Hermione need to get Jonathan to understand that Ron was Taken! But no, the man won't leave Ron alone. Harry himself has got those kind of guys, both in work and out of work, that won't leave him alone unless Ron, or Pepper, go to them to tell them to stop. Hermione has the same at her school, but that guy. He gives Harry a bad feeling.

He made it to work not too long later, greeting Pepper and Tony as he sat down behind his desk, another great thing about his job, and started to go through the papers Pepper gave him that morning. Tony had another meeting in forty-five minutes. The phone rang. "Tony Stark's office." He didn't mind answering calls. He took a few notes. "Okay, I will tell him right away. Good afternoon." He hung up and made a post-it note for Tony to call 'Nick Fury' asap. He continued to work, only stopping to remind Tony of his meeting and give him the post-it note.

At around six, an hour before he could go home for the night, he got a call that chilled him to the bone. "Tony Stark's office." The voice on the other end was Hermione's, but something was wrong. "Hermione? Where are you? What? Slow down. What happened? Is Ron okay? Well have you called him yet? Okay okay. I'll be there in a few minutes, do Not go Anywhere. I'll be there in a minute, no. I don't care. Sit down and wait for me. I love you." Harry hung up and got to his feet quickly. He made his way into Tony's office, where Pepper and Tony were going through some papers he needed to fill out.

"I have to get to the hospital." Harry told them as he got his jacket on. "What's wrong?" Pepper asked with concern. Tony looked up at him. "My girlfriend's teacher had a heart attack and she went into shock. She is waiting for me at the hospital." Harry rushed out while he paced the room, waiting for Pepper to let him go, he knew that Hermione could last, and that Ron would get there soon. "What about your boyfriend?" Tony asked suspiciously. Harry must not have noticed the accusation in the words or tone because he didn't pause or calm down at all. "He'll get there, probably before me. But, I want to be there when he gets there." Harry told them, wringing his hands.

"Okay, go then. We'll see you in the morning." Pepper shooed him off and he dashed out of the office and the building. Making it to the hospital in record time. Ron was just rushing in and the two made their way to Hermione, who was standing in the waiting room. They noticed that Hermione was in shock and Harry resolved to get her to their apartment asap to get her warm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Fury is the director of an up and coming action movie and Tony Stark is helping the movie with better equipment. He also gets to be in the movie so that's a plus.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comment!  
> Mars


	6. A day with Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How different can their day have been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last point of view. Since Ron interacted with both Harry and Hermione the most, you will find some lines are the same as some of the lines in the previous two chapters.

Ron woke groggily when he felt a body move next to him. "I need to go find Tony." The body whispered to him. The body, Harry, got off the bed. Ron got off the bed slowly, trying not to wake Hermione from her sleep.  Ron made his way to the kitchen and quickly put together a burrito for Harry, getting the ingredients for Hermione's ready.

Harry rushed in, his hair still dripping wet. Ron handed him his burrito. "I hope you find him in time." Ron told Harry when he started to put his shoes on. Harry gave him a smile. "I'll see you at the coffee shop for lunch?" Ron asked. Harry gave him a positive answer before running out the door. Ron sighed from the kitchen. Harry and Hermione have been spending most of their days away from the house. It was different from their past, when they would spend nearly 24/7 together. Ron sighed again after finishing Hermione's burrito. He started making his own. He looked at the door that lead to their living room and saw boxes piled in it. He might as well do those while the other two are gone. He didn't know what he would do after the house was done, probably get a job like Harry, there was no way he was going back to school any time soon.

Hermione rushed around the flat grabbing things, Ron guessed her books or something for school. She rushed into the kitchen with her sandals in one hand, books in the other, and her backpack slung over her shoulder. "Harry had to leave an hour ago, something about finding his boss before his meeting." He greeted Hermione with a kiss. Hermione looked like she was rushed, probably late. "I need to go. I'll be late, don't wait up." She told him while putting on her sandals. Yep, late. He smiled at her and told her about his plans for the day. She flinched and gave him a sympathetic smile. She wished him luck before running out of the room.

Ron ate by himself at the table, not really wanting to do the living room and stalling for as long as possible. He got up and cleaned the kitchen, taking glances at the living room, dreading actually going in. He grinned when his phone rang, glad that he would have another distraction. "Hello? Hi Harry, you find him? He ready for the meeting yet? Why?" Ron frowned. "Well, you can submerge him in cold water, that usually works for us. I could bring over one of our sobriety potions. I have a few stored. Love you. Bye." Ron hung up and went to their potions cupboard, which was in their shared room. He quickly found the vial and made his way to the door, looking at the living room with an apprehensive glance, he'd have to do it when he got back, no more putting it off.

  
Ron took a cab to Tony's house, got there in record time. He walked up the stairs instead of the elevator, he knew that Tony needed to get to the meeting asap. He was at the door and ringing the bell sooner then he should have been, but he wouldn't admit to using a bit of magic to speed things up. Harry pulled him into the room and to the bathroom. He took the vial from Ron's hand. Harry was babbling, that meant that he was nervous. "No 'Hello Ron, thank you for saving my job'?" Ron joked to calm him down a bit. Harry ignored him in favor of fighting with his boss. Harry pulled Ron through the door and into the living room, the other man that was in the room left the flat. "You know, I never did thank you for helping me earlier." Harry purred as he pulled Ron down onto the couch. Ron leaned back and let Harry kiss him. The boy was very thorough in his 'inspection' of Ron's mouth. One of the best thank you's Ron has got from Harry, not the best mind you, but one of them. Ron turned red when Harry's boss cleared his throat. He was too embarrassed to say anything. He followed Harry and Tony down to the car. Harry poked his head through the window and asked Happy to take Ron home after they get dropped off. The man nodded and Harry got into the car.

Ron calmed down and realized that he wasn't introduced. He held out his hand and grinned. "Hi. I'm Ronald Granger, friends call me Ron." He didn't let his smile falter when Tony didn't shake his hand right away. Finally the man reacted, by shaking his hand enthusiastically. "Hi Ron. I'm Tony Stark, you can call me Mr. Stark." The man looked at him with a deceptively kind grin, his eyes sparkling in a way that was similar to Dumbledore. Ron took it as a challenge. "It's nice to meet you _Mr. Stark._ " He smirked. "You know kid. You're alright. You'd have to be, to put up with Harry, the thorn in my side. He has yet to quit, even though things like this happen all the time."The man grinned. Oh how true. Ron couldn't help but laugh. Ron noticed Harry's dark look and nudged him in the shoulder. Harry looked up and smiled at Ron. They got to the building a little late. Harry gave him a quick kiss before he and his boss hurried into the building. The driver turned in his seat. "Hi, I'm Happy. Wanna sit in the front? At least you won't be by yourself back there." He offered. Ron grinned and got out, getting back in at the front. The two chatted until they got to Ron's apartment.

  
"Thanks for the ride Happy." Ron leaned down and peered through the front window. "It was a pleasure. I'd like to talk again, if your boyfriend wouldn't mind." Happy said. Ron grinned, he liked talking to someone that wasn't Harry or Hermione, not that he doesn't like talking with them, but they know pretty much everything about each other, he likes learning new things. "Yeah sure. We can set something up later." Ron and Happy exchanged numbers and Ron waved the man off. Happy was nice. Ron made his way up to his apartment, making sure that Jonathan wasn't in view. He opened his door and the first thing he saw was the living room. Boxes and boxes. He bowed his head in defeat and made his way into the room. He sat on the edge of the couch and pulled a box to him. He emptied it of it's contents and put them into piles. Things for the kitchen went up against the wall. Things for their room went on the table. Things for the bathroom went next to the opposite wall of the kitchen stuff. He started sorting and putting the empty boxes in a pile. He continued with this till almost all of the boxes and bags were empty.

There was a giant pile of boxes and bags, one tug will bring the pile down on him and dirty the living room again. He looked at his watch and his eyes bugged out. He pulled his cell out of his jeans and dialed Harry. "Harry! I'm stuck!" Ron panicked. "In the living room! I put the boxes and bags right in front of the front door! Oh shut up! I didn't call you to laugh at me." Ron mumbled. "Just, tell Hermione that I will be a bit late. I need to move the pile little bit by little bit or it will come tumbling down. Thanks. I'll see you at the coffee shop. Love you too. Bye." Ron hung up and started on the boxes. He got them down in ten minutes, but he should make it in time, he called Harry without needing to it seems. He grabbed his keys and made it out the door, but when he turned to lock the door a shadow fell over him. His back stiffened. Jonathan was standing there.

  
Jonathan's hands were on him before he could turn, pressing him into the door. Ron tried to push the man off him, but he didn't budge. "Let go of me." Ron said lowly, not wanting to draw attention to his predicament. He would call for Grea, but she and her girlfriend were gone for the week, visiting Grea's sister in Maine. Ron knew that that was the only reason Jonathan started anything in the first place. "But you are so tempting." Jonathan inhaled deeply, his face at Ron's neck, breathing his scent in. Ron braced his hands on the door before him before pushing off with as much force as he could muster, which was a lot thanks to Hermione. He and Jonathan were pushed back into Grea's door. Ron turned and rushed down the hall, Jonathan tripping him by grabbing his ankle. Ron was flipped to his back and Jonathan straddled his hips. "Get off!" Ron panicked, thrashing around. Jonathan grabbed his wrists and held them above Ron's head, pinned to the floor. Ron was frightened, Jonathan had never been this forceful, but then, Ron has never been this alone, if it wasn't Harry and/or Hermione it was Christy and/or Grea. But today, everyone was gone, it was just the two. "Very tempting." Jonathan lowered his face to Ron's, kissing him forcefully. Ron thrashed around under him, his mouth closed tightly. He managed to toss Jonathan off him and took off once again down the hall. He didn't look back and missed the look in Jonathan's eyes. He vowed not to tell Hermione or Harry what happened, it would make them feel guilty for not being there to stop him, Harry might even quit, Ron doesn't want that.

He got to the coffee shop ten minutes late, but that was fine, he told them that he had to avoid Jonathan instead of the truth. He took a sip of Hermione's drink, knowing it was childish to think of it as a second hand kiss, but right now he needed that to get the thought of Jonathan's lips on his own out of his head before he pukes. "Don't worry about him guys. He will leave me alone sooner or later." He said quickly, wishing that what he said was true. He noticed Harry shrug, he knew he would do what he can to help. Ron was kind of glad he didn't have to order, but then, he also didn't feel like eating either. He thanked Harry and Hermione and kinda zoned out, hoping that neither notices. He didn't want Harry to leave, but knew that he had to get back to work. "So, when does your next class start?" Ron asked Hermione, not wanting her to leave too soon, he really didn't want to go back to their flat. "About an hour from now." Hermione answered, a bit of a relief, but the thought of going back so soon still scared him a bit. Then a shadow appeared above Hermione, Ron's heart stopped for a second but a voice that wasn't Jonathan's spoke. "Hey 'Mione." A boy, maybe a year younger then them, stood next to his girlfriend, not Jonathan Ron reminded himself silently. "So, this is your other half?" He asked as he took a seat in Harry's vacated chair. Half? Aren't they more then that? Ron decided to ask, Hermione had never kept them a secret before. "Half?" He asked her. Hermione looked sheepish. "Third." The boy looked at them with wide eyes. "Third as in, you guys are part of a threesome?"

Ron didn't like the way he looked at them, it looked too much like how Jonathan looked at him, but different. "Yeah..." Ron drew the word out. "So, is it another girl or?" The kid had the nerve to look disgusted at the thought of two guy and a girl. Ron narrowed his eyes. "And what if it's a guy?" Ron asked, crossing his arms. Hermione put a hand on Ron's arm. He knew that Hermione must like this guy a bit, if she was trying to hold him back, so he calmed a bit. "That's gross man." Ron felt Hermione's hand tighten, that was the last straw for this guy. "Well," Ron started but was stopped and pulled up. "We'll see you later Syd." Hermione told the boy, Syd, leading Ron to the counter with their bill. They paid and left, Syd was still sitting at their vacated table.  
"Hey, Ron. Calm down. He was just," Hermione started. They walked to the campus. "I know Hermione. It just, it's cool if there are two girls and a guy, but gross if it's two guys and a girl? how does that even work?" Like really, how?  
"I know it's not, but then, that's life. That was why we came here. It might not be that bad here, but it still happens." Ron knew it was true. He leaned down and gave her a kiss, feeling a bit bad for not telling her about what Jonathan, but no use dwelling on it he told himself. Hermione had to go to class now. He hugged himself as he walked to the flat. He didn't want to get there, but then, he wanted to be in his flat so bad. He made it to the apartment building without any distractions. He quickly closed his door, hearing Jonathan calling for him. He locked and bolted his door. He even used a bit of magic just in case.  
He went into the living room and started to move the things into the rooms they belong to keep his mind clear. He finished the unpacking an hour later. He fell onto the couch with a cup of water, the liquid splashing around inside the cup and a little over the rim. He didn't even register when the sun went down, leaving him in darkness, the only light coming from the street lights outside the window. He was startled when his phone went off. "Hello?" He set the water down on the table, not a sip taken. "Hermione? What happened? Okay, calm down. Did you call Harry? Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. Yeah. I love you Hermione." Ron hung up before getting to his feet. 

He really didn't know if Jonathan was still outside, but he had to get to Hermione. He took off the spells he placed on the door. He unlocked the door slowly before cracking it open. No one was outside. He opened it wider and breathed out a sigh of relief. He quickly closed and locked his door before walking to the elevator, too tired to go down the stairs.  Right before the doors closed a hand stopped them. Jonathan. Ron's eyes widened, he hadn't seen the man in the hall at all before he got in. "Hello Ronald." The man grinned before standing next to him, almost shoulder to shoulder. Ron looked up, to where the cameras were supposed to be, his gut tightened when he saw them blacked out.

"It seems someone had vandalized the cameras earlier today. I told the staff, but they won't get to it till tomorrow." His grin sent chills down Ron's spine. "Leave me alone." Ron turned his head away from the hungry look Jonathan gave him. He started to sweat. Jonathan reached over to him. Ron felt angry all of a sudden. He clenched his fist and as soon as Jonathan touched him, he punched him in the face, right on his left eye. "Don't touch me!" Ron's back was against the wall now, his fist raised. They both jumped a bit when the elevator stop. It was too soon for them to be at the bottom. 

The doors opened and a man Ron didn't know walked into the small space, hitting the second floor button. Ron kept an eye on Jonathan, knowing that if it wasn't for the man in front of him, Jonathan would have done something. "Hi!" Ron smiled at the man. "I'm Ron, I live on the seventh floor." Ron said. The man smiled. "Hi, Phil. I'm visiting my sister and brother. Kate lives on the fifth floor and Jeff lives on the second." They get to chatting, Ron ignoring Jonathan with everything he had. He decided to get off on the second floor with Phil, too caught up with what they were talking about to stay, or so he told himself. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could and out the door before the elevator stopped. 

He got to the hospital just as Harry did. They comforted Hermione, Ron taking some of that for himself, once again not telling them of what happened. He could tell that she was in shock, he was too, by the tense in Harry's arms, he might just be in shock as well. They made their way to their flat, falling into bed and into a deep sleep, tangled around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Now you see why I decided to do different views? I am mean. But, stuff has to happen, or what kind of story would this be? Yes Jonathan is the main bad guy in this. I have decided to make this between fifteen to twenty chapters long, something like that.  
> I hope you enjoy it! Comment!  
> Mars


	7. Welcome Home Grea, Christy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apartment building holds a welcome home party for the couple. Ron admits to what happened a few days ago to Harry and Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I am not home yet. I was supposed to be home a few days ago, but I decided to go with my dad to work so the boys, my brothers, could talk about their business in private. So here I am, in a hotel, writing you all a few chapters of some of my stories. Should I just transfer all my stories? That way I have them on all the sites I use?   
> Anyways. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Harry smiled down at Hermione as she blinked awake. "Hello handsome." Hermione said breathlessly before yawning. Harry snorted. "Very attractive Hermione." He did a mock yawn, over exaggerating a lot. Hermione pushed him off with a laugh.  
"Oh go away you." She giggled when Harry pouted. She looked him over. "Why are you so dressed up? Did Tony get into trouble again?" She asked as she pulled a loose T-shirt on, no classes on Sunday!  
"No. Ron told me to get dressed. I was sent in here to wake you and tell you the same. Ron picked your clothes and left them in the bathroom." Ron had a habit of doing that, Harry says that he picked it up from Mrs. Weasley, Hermione agrees. Hermione shrugged her shirt off and sighed. Well, at least she didn't have to get up at 6am. She looked at the clock and saw 10:05am. Four hours extra sleep, she grinned. 

Harry watched as she left the room. He smoothed out the shirt Ron chose before heading out into the kitchen, where Ron was pulling something out of oven. Mm Coffee Cake! Ron set it on the pot holder that was on the counter. "Hey!" Harry pounced him from behind when he no longer had anything hot.  
Ron laughed before turning and lifted Harry into the air, making him squeal. "Ah! Put me down!" He giggled when Ron hugged him, still a few feet up in the air. Hermione started the shower then. opening the door so they could hear her. "You better be dressed before I come out, or we won't be going anywhere." Harry looked down at Ron and raised an eyebrow. Ron shook his head and put Harry down. Harry pouted while Ron continued to get things ready for their departure. Hermione came in ten minutes later dressed in the clothes Ron left. A well fitted white dress shirt and dark brown well fitted slacks. She was holding a pair of brown shoes that matched her pants. Harry was wearing similar, only with dark grey pants. Ron turned to them and grinned, same thing as the others with navy blue pants, only, he was wearing the fluffy pink apron.  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked while fitting her feet into her shoes. "Grea and Christy get back today." He told them while taking the coffee cake out of the pan. Harry grinned. "It was a little quiet here without them here wasn't it." He commented before trying to take a piece of coffee cake. Ron slapped his hand away. "Yes." He rolled his eyes before placing the plate that held the coffee cake on the table. He reached behind himself and undid the apron. "Ah, you don't want to wear the apron to the party?" Hermione asked. Ron grinned and laid the material on a chair. "Let's get going. We don't want to be late." He picked up the cake and led the other two out of the flat. They knocked on the door and their landlady opened the door. "Come in come in. The girls will be back in a few minutes. You're just in time." She led Ron into the kitchen. Harry and Hermione grinned at the other guests, who were trying to find hiding spots. Harry's grin faded a bit when he saw Jonathan standing by the television. Jonathan saw him and glared right back. Hermione saw him a second later and glared before pulling Harry to the kitchen. 

Ron smiled at them when they came in, but continued his conversation with Kathy, their landlady. "I'm just saying, the camera must have picked up who sprayed it before they could cover the whole lens." Ron had been arguing about this for the past week. Someone had spray painted the camera in the elevator that eventful day. "Whoever it was leaned their arm in to spray it, it was completely covered before they stepped in to double coat it." Kathy had a suspicion that Ron knew who it was that sprayed it, but he wouldn't admit to it. Ron nodded solemnly. "Of course." He muttered before turning to his roommates. "Did you find a good hiding place?" He grinned. "We saw Jonathan and came in here." Hermione held her arms. That guy gave her the chills.  
Ron's grin vanished and his skin looked a bit pale. "Are you okay Ronald?" Kathy questioned before placing a hand on his forehead. "'m fine." He uttered before hugging Hermione. "Don't worry. I haven't been harassed by him in a bit." He told her.  
"Wait, harassed? Dear Ronald, why didn't you tell me? I can talk with him and if his behavior continues, then I can kick him out." Kathy told him, too much glee in her voice. Legally she cant kick him out without reason, and having a bad feeling about him is technically not a good reason. So she was happy that she would finally have a reason to.  
"Uh... If he does it again I'll tell you?" He said hesitantly, his hand finding and gripping Harry's. Harry chuckled. "We better find a hiding place. They should be here any minute." They managed to get a place behind the couch. Christy and Grea are well known and loved residents in the apartment building, so almost everyone that could come, came. Twenty people stuffed themselves into the small living room. After a minute of waiting a key was inserted into the lock. They quickly turned the light off. "Glad to be home." Christy said cheerfully. Grea pushed the door open. They flipped the light on. "SURPRISE!" Christy jumped then started laughing in glee. Grea held a hand to her chest for a second, trying to slow her racing heart.  
"Welcome home guys." Harry exclaimed. Everyone started throwing streamers and blowing on kazoos. Grea managed to smile a bit before laughing out when a cake was brought out. It wasn't Ron's coffee cake. This was a white cake with strawberry filling and frosting. It read, with blue frosting, 'Welcome Home! Don't leave us again!' Christy laughed and twirled around. "We'd never leave for good! We love it here!" She stuck a finger in the cake and licked the frosting off with glee. "So good!" Grea was handed a knife and they all dug in. 

They partied till night fall before guests started to leave. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were last to leave. "I'll be here tomorrow to help clean up." Ron assured them. The girls nodded and closed the door. Ron knew that they would leave the work to him. He didn't mind, he had nothing better to do, having cleaned the house to spotless in the last week. Harry and Hermione pulled Ron to their room. They needed to talk. Ron was sat on a chair Harry grabbed from the kitchen. Harry and Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed facing him. "What happened with Jonathan?" Hermione asked. Ron looked down. "We know something happened. You joked about him two weeks ago, but since that day, you get pale whenever he is brought up." She finished with a pat on his shoulder.  
"We just want to help Ron. You shouldn't keep things from us. We love you." Harry grabbed his hand, Hermione grabbing the other.  
"Nothing happened." He muttered, still unwilling to let the other two feel guilty.  
"Ron." Hermione snapped. Ron flinched. He pulled his grip from theirs and rubbed his face before running his hands through his hair. "You can not feel guilty at all." He told them. "Promise me."  
Harry gave Hermione a glance before nodding. "Promise." They said in unison.  
"It happened that day Hermione took her professor to the hospital." He told them the whole story, his voice shaky and tear being held back. He was afraid that they would get mad, or something. He should have known better.  
Hermione pulled him into a hug immediately. Harry hugged him from behind and they collapsed onto the bed. The mood was solemn. Ron curled into Hermione and held Harry's arms, which were holding his chest close. They fell asleep in their clothes and with the lights on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? I want to write more, but I am tired so I am going to get some sleep. Please Review!  
> Mars


	8. Life Continues, only a bit more complicated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron helps a little, things happen. Harry attends a banquet and finds a little bit of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ppl. So I have been away for a bit. Ideas coming and going and yada yada. I think I am going to pick a story and finish it, then pick another, finish it, and so on. Till I am done with my works in progress. What do you think?

After careful prodding from Hermione and Harry, Ron told Kathy what had gone on that disastrous day. Jonathan was gone within the next week and Ron once again felt safe in his own apartment building. The day's started to get longer as summer overtook them. The flat the three shared was kept cool, and Ron was kept deep in work. At the moment he was fixing Harry's shirt. He had ripped his favorite shirt at work, when a woman got mad that he still refused to go out with her. Ron smirked when he remembered the woman's face when he brought Harry his lunch.

"Hey Ron. Do you know where my Textbooks are?" Hermione was rushing around the room, she was late for her night classes.  
"Night class texts are in the white bag by the bathroom door." Ron reminded her. The girl threw a thankful smile his way before rushing through the flat again. Harry was the next tornado to rush through, his socks were on, but he only had one shoe.  
"Ron! I need my other shoe." Harry was ruffled, his tux was wrinkled and his shirt untucked as he lifted things here and there trying to find the missing item. He had a banquet to get to in thirty minutes, and he still had to pick up Pepper. Harry babbled on as he tried to find his shoe.

"The high school interns will be there with their families in forty minutes, I still have to finish up some paper work, Tony has been an ass at work and left a huge pile on my desk which I'm pretty sure he had to look over himself, but no, give more work to the assistant. I'm pretty sure he is trying to-" Harry was cut off when Ron kissed him, nudging his missing shoe into his hand.

"Hi." Harry grinned, "Thanks." He took the shoe and put it on before standing and trying to fix himself up. Ron rolled his eyes before waving his wand. A yellow light escaped the tip before washing over Harry. Harry looked into the mirror to see that his clothes were pressed, his shirt tucked, and his glasses back in place. They still could do nothing about his hair, but they made it look styled messy instead of just messy.  
"Come here." Ron grinned as he pulled Harry to him. He then started to tie his tie. Harry relaxed a bit. "Feel better?"

"Bye!" Hermione slammed the door shut as she ran out of the apartment. Ron noticed her dinner still sitting on the counter. "A bit. Thanks Ron. You're a life saver." Harry grinned before kissing him. They parted and Harry grabbed his shoulder bag. "I'll see you tomorrow? I don't want you to stay up for us again. You need sleep." Ron chuckled as Harry made his way to the door. "I promise." He told Harry, crossing his heart in a mocking manner. Harry rolled his eyes before opening the door. "Bye Love." And the door closed.

Ron made a note to take Hermione her dinner in an hour before going back to mending Harry's shirt. 

Ron jumped a bit when a knock sounded on his door. He remembered that he was going to have a movie night with Christy, since Grea had to work late that night as well. 

"Hey!" Christy grinned, a large bowl of popcorn was in her arms. Ron grinned and let the girl into his flat. 

"What movie?" Ron showed her their collection, a mix of new movies Ron liked, Disney movies Harry liked, and old musicals Hermione liked. 

"Oh, you have singing in the rain? I love that movie!" Christy exclaimed as she grabbed the tape. Ron didn't mind the old VCR Hermione found on sale, and as long as he didn't have to rewind anything, neither did Harry. 

The next few hours were filled with Ron and Christy watching Hermione's musicals and singing along, Hermione's dinner was forgotten. 

 

* * *

 

Harry stood at the podium, his speech had brought the guest to their feet, clapping... only, they didn't. Harry snapped out of his daydream as Tony stepped away from the podium. Harry didn't miss being famous, but he did kind of miss the speeches and the inspiring young minds. Pepper took the stand then. 

"I would like to thank you all again for attending. We thank you all for your applications and donations to our program." Harry tuned her out. He looked around the room and saw high school students from around the country, there was an aspiring reporter from Kansas standing in the corner with who he guessed was her father. A dancer from Ohio with his parents, who were looking around the room with barely hidden contempt. If Harry had to guess, he'd say that they didn't want their son to be a dancer. 

Tony had the 'fun' idea of hosting a summer program for science and arts students here in New York, and he gave the task of setting everything up to Harry, hence all the paperwork sitting dauntingly on Harry's desk. The students, 6 promising students, would be housed by Tony, meaning he had Harry find them all flats for the summer. He was able to convince Kathy to rent the top floor of their building to Tony for the four weeks the program ran. Harry smirked when he remembered the deal he had with his landlady. It wasn't expensive, but it wasn't cheap either. 

So the students would meet up at Tony's office at noon everyday, and go to sponsored intern location. Mike, the boy from Ohio, will be going to a dance studio based only a block from the main building. Chloe, the reporter, will spend her summer interning at the New York Times. And Willow, a computer tech from California, will be following Tony around. The other three students were all from the same school, Virgil, Richie, and Daisy. Virgil is a science student, he was going to be down in the labs with Tony's workers. Richie wanted to do something with math, so he was interning in a different office every week for the four weeks he's there. And Daisy want's to be a reporter, so she is working with Chloe. 

That being said, Harry was confused to see not six teens, but fourteen. The teens wandered the room in different states of being. He saw a black boy and a boy that, while acting like a shy teen, looked no younger than twentythree, talking and laughing with Chloe, her dad having wandered off to talk to other parents. 

A group of three, two boys and a girl, found Mike and they started to hum along with the music, the smaller of the two boys started to dance with Mike a bit, Harry grinned when the boy rolled his eyes. To have fun like that again. 

A short blonde girl, who was actually shorter than Harry, was talking to Willow, a brunette boy was behind them, looking longingly at the door. 

And a tall girl stood in a group with Richie, Virgil, and Daisy. 

Harry marched over to Tony. "Can you excuse us? This is important." He gave the guests Tony was talking to a disarming smile. They were waved off. 

Harry pulled the man to the door. "How many kids do I have to house?" Harry asked as soon as they exited the room. 

"I don't know, like, ten or something. And their parents." Tony grinned. Harry's eye twitched, he was trying so hard to keep himself from hexing Tony right then and there. 

"I put a list on your desk." Tony added 'helpfully' before entering the room again. Harry wanted to bang his head on the wall. But before he could harm himself, Willow and her friends exited the room, a tall red head followed behind them, Willow's mother. 

The blonde girl wasn't watching where she was going and walked right into Harry. 

"Are you okay?" The boy asked as he helped them both up. 

"I'm good, I had a cushen. How about you?" The girl looked up at him, the fact that she had to look up, even if just by a fraction, gave him a warm feeling in his stomach. 

"You're Harry Potter." Willow almost squealed. The boy and blonde looked at him closely and their eyes widened. Harry felt dread. 

"Uh... Hi?" And that set the three into a loud talk over as they tried to ask questions. Willow's mother was the one who quieted them. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter-" 

"Granger," Harry cut her off without thinking and blushed at her quirked eyebrow. 

"I changed my last name to Granger." He rubbed his neck. 

"You married Hermione Granger?" Willow asked with wide eyes. 

"Sort of." Harry mumbled. Willow started to pout. The boy grinned. 

"Ha." The blonde was rolling her eyes. Harry didn't bother trying to decipher the redheads words. 

"I'm sorry. who are you?" 

"I'm Sheila Rosenberg, this is my daughter Willow and her friends Bunny Summers and Alexander Harris." The blonde rolled her eyes before speaking up. 

"Buffy and Xander." She crossed her arms. 

"Buffy and I are learning magic from our librarian Giles. He told us all about your fight in England." Willow grinned. 

"Girls, I think Mr. Granger here needs to get back to work." Xander told them, pointing at the door, where Pepper was trying to get his attention. 

"Sorry ladies, duty calls." And with that, he escaped the two and made his way to Pepper. 

"I need you to get the rooms ready, the families and friends should be listed. I talked to your landlord and she gave me a floor plan of the rooms you have available. I need you to get this done as soon as possible so everyone can get settled in." Pepper talked and walked, handing Harry some papers before leaving him at the elevator. 

Harry sighed. It's going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Meh, I added things.  
> Mars


	9. Big Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron fell asleep, Hermione assumed, and an epic fight happens with bad consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had this big fight with Hermione and Ron stuck in my head since I wrote the last chapter. I know that it would be really easy for Hermione and Ron to fight, add to that Hermione being run thin and Ron feeling useless and you get an epic fight, or so I hope.

Ron and Christy fell asleep on the couch. Popcorn was scattered here and there, the tapes were stacked next to the VCR all needed to be rewound. Hermione's dinner was still on the counter. That was what Hermione walked in on. 

"Grea, where'd yer boobs go?" Christy asked sleepily as she groped Ron's chest. The two were curled up together on the couch. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Hermione screeched, waking the two up. 

"Hermione, it's not what it looks like!" Ron panicked. Christy grabbed her jacket and bowl before running out of the apartment. 'Thanks a lot.' Ron thought bitterly. 

"Oh yeah? Because it sure looks like you just slept with another woman." Hermione glared at him, her arms crossed. 

"Hey. We were just watching a movie. We fell asleep." 

"Right.A likely story. I saw her groping you." Hermione's voice raised a bit. 

"She thought I was Grea."

"You didn't stop her!"

"My arms were trapped and I didn't want to wake her up."

"You were cheating on us!" 

"No I wasn't. We were just watching a movie." 

"And making a mess that I'll have to clean."

"What are you talking about? I'm going to clean it."

"Like you clean the kitchen?" 

Their fight continued like this until Harry opened the door at around 4am. 

"You do nothing all day! The least you could do is bring my dinner when I have forgotten it!"

"I was watching a movie! I forgot! It's not like I made a mental note to not bring your dinner!" 

"Why don't you leave then? Find some other place to be a couch potato?!" Those words stopped both Harry and Ron. 

"Fine." Ron ground out, stomping past her and into their shared room. Harry watched as Ron pulled open the door, suitcase in hand, and slammed it shut behind him. 

Hermione burst out crying then. 

"What just happened?" Harry rushed to her. 

"I found Ron and Christy on our couch when I came home. She was all over him and he didn't stop her." Hermione cried. She was stressed and her tired brain saw that as Ron cheating. She was hurt, she was tired, and she was hungry. She didn't want to believe it, but then Christy ran out of the room all guilty like, cementing the image of what the two were doing before they fell asleep, even if it was a false image. 

"He- He wouldn't. He would have stopped her." Harry felt dazed, his heart clenched. Is that what he has been doing while they were gone? Was he really- Harry didn't want to think of it. 

Hermione just nodded with tears running down her face. To her, the man she loved just tore her heart in two and took it with him when he left. 

* * *

Ron huffed while he waited on the sidewalk, his phone pressed to his ear. 

"Hello?" A tired voice answered. 

"Happy? It's Ron." 

"Hey! Are you okay? It's like four in the morning." 

"I-I'm fine. Uh, I was just wondering if I could stay at your place for a bit. I got into a fight with my, Hermione, and I left." 

"Yeah man. I'll be there in a few. Stay put K?" 

"Thanks Happy." 

* * *

Harry and Hermione woke to an insistent knocking on their door. 

"Coming." Harry called out. Hermione followed behind him, rubbing her eyes. Harry stubbed his toe on the door frame and cursed. 

"What?" He asked irritably as he pulled the door open. 

"Happy?" Hermione asked from behind Harry. She had only met the man twice but he they got along just fine. 

"Did Ron come back up here?" Happy asked, worry was clear on his face. 

"No. The last we saw him, he left the flat in a mood." Hermione told him, her voice rough from the yelling. 

"Where is Ron?" Harry felt a growing pit of horror in his stomach. 

"I don't know. He called me and asked if he could spend a few nights, I told him to stay put and I'd come pick him up. When I got here I saw a suitcase in front of the building, but Ron wasn't there." Happy said in a rush. Harry and Hermione were filled with fear, Hermione also had a healthy dose of guilt. 

Buffy appeared behind Happy, clearing her throat. 

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Granger? I was told to give this to you."

"What are doing up at this time miss Summers?" Harry asked as he took the envelope from her. 

"I was hungry and Xander and Willow were hogging the bed so I went looking for a vending machine. That's when this tall guy stopped me and gave this to me, telling me to give it to the owner of this apartment." Buffy told them, before taking a bite out of a poptart. 

Harry opened the envelope and pulled out a picture. Ron and Hermione were fighting, and Harry was standing between them, trying to separate them. The words NEVER AGAIN! Were written across it. 

"Ron." Harry whispered, Hermione covered her mouth as she started to sob. Buffy looked between them, confused and a bit uncomfortable. Happy looked at them in worry. 

"Who gave this to you?" Harry demanded. 

"I don't know. He was a tall guy. WHen I asked him his name, he said to call him Jon." 

And just like that, Harry and Hermione broke down. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, How was it? I keep doing this to Ron. I have a plot for the interns and their friends, but that is after Jonathan goes to jail. Oops did I spoil something? Oh well. Jonathan is going to jail soon and then we will go right to the Intern part of the story. Ha, you probably thought that the Jonathan plot was over. Almost.   
> Mars


	10. Distress Call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron wakes, the police search, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is this. Hope you enjoy!  
> I do not own them!!!

Ron woke up slowly, his head was pounding and it hurt to breath. It took him a few minutes to remember what happened. He had been waiting for Happy, then...something had hit him upside his head.

He remembered strong hands lifting him and the sound of a car door opening, but then everything was black. He groaned when he opened his eyes, silently thanking Merlin that the lights were off, he didn't think his head would appreciate that.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest, before quickly turning and puking out his guts. He drifted back into unconsciousness just as a door opened to his left.

* * *

 

Hermione paced back and forth, the cops were currently talking with Harry and Happy, Buffy was sitting on the bed next to the pacing woman.

"Hey, he's gonna be okay, kay." Buffy offered a small smile.

Hermione stopped in her pacing and gave the girl a small smile. She knew he will be, but what would happen to him between now and then?

"Buffy? What's going on in here? Oh, Mr. Potter, er, Granger, is everything okay?" Willow and Xander bypassed the police easily.

"Yeah. It's fine, everything is going to be okay." Harry said, the opposite of what he was thinking.

He couldn't help it, every time his mind wandered, it went right to the worst case scenario. He didn't want to think about what would happen to Ron while he was in Jonathan's clutches, but he couldn't help it. So he put on a brave face, for Hermione, and tried to reassure not only Hermione, but also himself.

* * *

 

Ron woke again, this time the lights were on, he clenched his eyes closed, his head pounding.

"Ah, you're awake." A cool cloth was pressed onto his forehead.

"Why-?" Ron croaked, his throat dry.

"Well, that would be your fault. If you hadn't moved into the building, then I would have just taken my original target and would've been on my way, but then, I never would have met you." Jonathan's sickly sweet voice made Ron's stomach twist.

"Who?" He wanted to know who he saved, no matter how inadvertently.

"The kid, Justin. His sister has something my boss wants, but, I couldn't give up the chance to have you, not even for six grand." Ron's eyes widened. He needed to warn Mina, he had a feeling that the 'boss' wasn't going to give up after one failed attempt.

"Now, it's just you and me. We'll be cozy here for a bit, then we can travel." Jonathan stroked Ron's hair as his eyes glazed over in his delusion.

It hurt for Ron to move, so he clenched his teeth, and sent out a small wave of magic. He hopes that Hermione, in all her amazing witchy greatness, will be able to track him down.

* * *

 

Willow stopped babbling, and sneezed at the same time as Hermione.

"Are you okay?" Xander asked, arm twitching as he continued looking around them, unwilling to believe his best buds were safe.

"Yeah, just felt a wave of magic, kinda like when Giles gets mad and tries to silence Buffy and I, only, different." Willow babbled.

"Like, someone was sending a distress call?" Hermione looked over to Harry, hope overcame the both of them. They can find Ron, they can save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? So I was writing, and then I was like, hey! Self! Remember those throwaway OCs you had at the beginning? Use Them!!! So, I have a better plot for the second half of this story. I'm not sure if I should split the two stories though. I might. Tell me what you think in a comment!!!  
> Mars


	11. Finding Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a bit.   
> Hey, would you guys like to see the OCs in this in their own comic? I want to do one with my own magic lore and stuff, I got a patreon to help me with this. Please, go check it out and hopefully pledge. Let's see if we can meet my goals so I can create the amazing Apartment, which would pretty much be this story, without the HP crew or any of the cameos, and it would be based off when Mina and Justin move in.   
> Just go over to patreon.com/Marsetta 
> 
> I don't own!  
> Enjoy!

Hermione tried to focus on Ron, the distress wave came from the east, and since they were pretty much already were on the east coast, he must be on a boat or a ship of some kind. She and Willow looked up where he might be, Willow hacked the records at the harbor just in case. Four ships and boats had left the night Ron was taken, and only two have returned. So they looked, but neither of the boats were registered under a Jonathan, one was a man named Gregory, the other a man named Nathan. Hermione rubbed her eyes. "He's gonna be okay." Willow assured her, Xander smiled at them, his hand massaging Hermione's shoulders, before moving over to Willow, his eyes glancing here there and everywhere, trying to make sure his girls were safe. Buffy and Harry were sitting at the table, a game of Chess set out, both failing miserably somehow.

"What are we going to do?" Harry looked up. 

"Split up. It's all we can do. Half of us will go to one boat, the other to the second boat." Hermione nodded. 

"I'm going too." Grea said from the doorway. 

"The shorties will com with me. Hermione will take the other two. We'll meet up here if we don't find anything. We'll send a signal if we do and meet up there." 

Linebreak

Ron gasped as a skilled mouth nipped up his collarbone. He tried to struggle, but Jonathan had drugged him, making him sluggish and dizzy. 

He hopes his friemds would hurry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?   
> Remember, please spread the word about my comic and patreon!   
> Right now I'm working on three different comics right now, and then writing the plot for the Apartment comic, which would be this one without the fandoms.   
> Mars

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Roommates: The Smut Scenes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797959) by [SmutNAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutNAngst/pseuds/SmutNAngst)




End file.
